Living The College Life
by Saiyuna-san
Summary: College. Studying, archery, making friends and teachers. That's all Kagome was looking forward to in her first year. But will she find the most important thing of all? Love. (Sess/Kag) Chapter 8 !YAY!
1. Introductions

The Introductions  
  
Kagome's Pov  
  
I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light blue summer dress with sakura blossom decorations. I had to admit even though I couldn't fill out the dress properly with my scrawny body, the dress did go well with the hue of my gray bluish eyes.  
  
'My body should be more curvaceous at my age.' I sighed it really didn't matter to me I wasn't really 'dressing to impress' anyone. I sighed again "How do I get myself into these situations."  
  
********************Flashback************************ ( Still in Kagome's POV )  
  
" Mom what are you all smiley about" I had just woke up and came down for breakfast when My mom greeted me with a smile and went into the kitchen to get the pancakes I could smell as soon as I woke up. 'I hate mornings and what's even worse than mornings are morning people'.  
  
" Oh nothing dear I just got a call from my old friend Hikaru she invited us to her home for dinner and catching up." my mom said with the smile never leaving her face.  
  
" Ohhh reeeeaaalyyy, how exciting." I dragged on the words to show my sarcasm while kept repeating ' I hate mornings' in my head.'  
  
" Oh dear I'm so glad your excited." I nearly fell out of my chair. 'Am I imagining things or is my mom getting more oblivious to the world every day?'  
  
"Okay mother." I said trying to sound a little enthusiastic for her sake. " When are we going?" I asked as I put away the dishes I ate the pancakes from.  
  
" Its this Saturday dear." ( it was Thursday ) I looked at the clock in the living room of the shrine and saw 7:30. ' I should get going'  
  
"Mom I am going to get dress and I'll be leaving at 8:30 to reserve my dorm at the university." I was heading upstairs when my mom called out " Oh..I almost forgot dear yourself, Souta, and I are going shopping for your clothing for dinner." "Souta's going ?' was all I thought while I headed back for my room.  
  
*******************End Flashback************  
  
"Awe..Look at my little girl she's all grown up" I was caught out of my thoughts by my mom. 'Here we go again..' Since the last year of High School my mom has been having these 'moments' as I call them when she starts with tears of joy and takes a long walk down memory lane.' ( Kagome is in the summer before she starts college )  
  
" Oh please mom." Trying to get her of the subject I tried to make up something else for her to talk about. " Ssssoooo were is Souta?"  
  
)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
' Why am I doing this?' I stood up from my position on the couch in the houses library. (In this fiction Sesshoumaru doesn't hate Hikaru, Inuyasha's mother even though his father remarried after his mom died..you can say he respects her but, but he still hates Inuyasha and its not just because of the remarried thing its because he dislikes Inuyasha's attitude. ) Hikaru( Inuyasha's Momhe calls her by her first name ) said one of her old friends Shiora ( don't know Kag mom's name or Inuyasha's, I am just making them up ) is coming over with her older daughter and younger son.  
  
' I can put up with a lot and restrain myself but...' Sesshoumaru almost sighed. Almost. 'But that baka will most likely be the most rude to the guest.' I looked at the mirror seeing the emotionless mask that covered my face. 'Is that how people really see me.' I could barely keep in the miserable laugh that threatened to leave my mouth.  
  
'If they only knew what I had to go through.' With one last look in the mirror Sesshoumaru headed back to his room.  
  
********Kagome's Pov******  
  
So here I am in my mom's car, as usual she's oblivious to the fact I really don't want to go. I looked over my left shoulder to check on Souta only to see him absorbed into his hand held video game.  
  
'Such a simple mind.' I sighed 'I wish I could continue living like that.' Suddenly something sunk into my brain. " Souta, why did you bring that? It's really rude if you keep playing that at the house! Where are your manners?"  
  
I looked at him while he looked up at me. "I just brought it just in case I get really bored. You know how mom gets with old friends, I got to be prepared for a boredom emergency."  
  
I just sighed and looked at my mom she was just there driving with that never removable smile. I sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time this week. 'Oh yeah completely and utterly oblivious to the world around her.'  
  
I looked straight, ahead it was 5:30 now. " Wow." I said barely above a whisper this house.er..um.mansion is huge. As we stepped out the car I saw out of the corner of my eye Souta had the same expression as me.  
  
When I looked over at my mom I thought no. it couldn't be...it was imposs. yep it did. ' My mom's smile got even wider.' As we walked the pathway to the house I looked around and saw a very beautifully furnished garden.  
  
I nearly tripped over my brother who some how got in front of me and made a sudden stop.( I Know there wasn't much description but don't worry I'll make up for it later in the story.) 'It seemed we reached the door.' I thought as I heard my mom ring the doorbell.  
  
The doorbell was really loud since I was so close to the door. I never really told any of my friends this but I have very sensitive ears.  
  
"Hello Lady Shiora, Hikaru-sama has been expecting all of you."  
  
I was a bit taken aback by the servant's formalness. We went into the house and the servant led us to the living room again. 'Repetitively wow.' I think the living room is half the size of my house on the shrine.'  
  
But my thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud shriek. "Shiooorrraaa!"  
  
"Hiiikkkaaaruuuu!" 'Yep there goes my sensitive ears.' Hikaru led us to the two parallel couches facing each other. Souta and I sat down on one couch and Hikaru and 'Shiora' sat down on the other one.  
  
They were talking and catching up as it seemed to me. "So Hikaru how has it be." That was my cue to zone out of there conversation knowing they weren't going to notice Souta and I until the subject of children came up.  
  
Looking out of the corner of my right eye I noticed it wasn't just my cue to zone out. It was also Souta's cue to pull back out his video game. I sighed. ' Souta was right about how mom gets when she meets up with old friends.'  
  
I looked to where Hikaru was. She had long dark ebony hair. It was in a low ponytail and from what I could assume if she let it out it would fall down past her knees.  
  
I looked over at my mom....Oh My Gosh..I nearly choked when I saw my mom. She was grinning and actually looked knowing to what was going on around her. 'Whoa' I thought to myself. 'I wish I had been paying attention to what they were saying so I would be able to know what made my mom grin.'  
  
I looked back at Souta he seemed to be still absorbed into his video game. "Kagome!" I looked over at my mom when I finally noticed her calling me. She had her ever abundant smile back on her face. ( did I use abundant right ) 'Figures' I thought.  
  
"Hikaru this is my daughter Kagome and my son Souta." Hikaru looked at us with kind eyes. I looked over at Souta once again to see at lightning speed he had put away his game.  
  
To where? I have no idea. I sighed once again it was going to be a looong night. 


	2. Interactions

Interactions ( In Inuyasha's Pov )  
  
'What the....' I heard my mother scream "Shiora" and another lady I suppose was my mom's 'guest scream 'Hikaru'. 'Man they! Why are they so damn loud! I'm on the third floor for Kami's Sake!.' I picked up the remote to the television. 'Well might as well use what little time I have before I have to meet ' moms friends'.  
  
I sighed. The last time mom brought an old friend over, I was stuck babysitting two little brats while my mom talked, and Sesshoumaru did absolutely nothing! 'It's going to be a looong day.' ( Sounds familiar huh? )  
  
( Kagome's POV )  
  
I looked and saw Hikaru smiling at me. "Wow Kagome dear it has been the longest hasn't it? The last time I saw you, you were about you were a hyperactive eight year-old." I smiled 'She seems nice. Reminds me of my mom.'  
  
"So how old are you now?" Hikaru asked me. "I'm seventeen now. I'll be turning eighteen in about a couple of months."  
  
"I was right it has been a long time." She paused. I think she was curious about something I told her. "Are you in college yet?"  
  
"Actually." My mom was going to answer the question for me. Every time someone asked me about school my mom would come in an answer all the questions for me. Sometimes Souta... 'She loves to brag'  
  
"Shiora please! I think Kagome can answer her own questions!" My moms face faltered. Hikaru noticed this and whispered into my mom's ear so no one else could hear.but I could remember sensitive hearing... "We can brag about our kids after you meet my sons."  
  
My mom's Face immediately shot back to her ever grateful smile. "Kagome, please continue." Hikaru said to me again. " Well I'm not in college yet, I start at the end of summer vacation." ( Its July )  
  
"Oh..That's like my son Inuyasha." I looked at her a little weirdly. 'His name is dog demon, wow.. I was cut out of my thoughts by Hikaru." So what school will you be attending?  
  
"I'll be attending Tokyo University." ( How original ) 'How come she doesn't ask Souta any questions' I looked over at him and saw him with a bored expression on his face. 'So lucky.' Don't get me wrong. I'm not a hermit that loathes talking to people, actually I'm a lot like my mother.  
  
I almost always smile and am very nice. Its just that.well...to tell you the truth I'm just like Souta. REALLY BORED.  
  
"Kagome, I guest you are more like my sons then I thought. Both of them will be attending Tokyo University. Inuyasha, like you will be attending this being his first year. Sesshoumaru.... 'Sesshoumaru.' I thought.  
  
"...He will be attending at his third." Hikaru stated. 'Wow her sons have some pretty long and hard names to pronounce.'  
  
Hikaru spoke again. "I'm just sorry my husband couldn't be here. He is on another one of his business trips." I then noticed that it seemed my interrogation was over and it looked like it was Souta's. I sighed a breath of relief and turned my attention over to another topic.  
  
'Sons...Did my mom mention to me anything about her 'old friend' having two sons my age? I don't remember..I wonder what they look like.  
  
I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud shriek. " SESHHOUMARU...INUYASHA" I covered my ears. 'Must everyone scream like that?' I looked up and noticed it was Hikaru who had scream. I looked over and noticed the eager look on my mother's face.  
  
Seeing Souta panting lightly, I figured the shriek must of scared him out of his wits.  
  
I looked toward the beautifully crafted stairwell when I heard loud thundering like noises that sounded like me coming down the stairs when oden is being served for dinner, and slow steady steps that sounded like me when oden was not being served for dinner.  
  
'I guess those must be her sons'  
  
When they both came and stood by Hikaru I had to look them over twice. The only thing that was running through my head was a measly 'Not bad. Not bad at all.'  
  
"Shiora, Kagome, Souta this is my son Inuyasha.." She pointed at the shorter out the two brothers, he had long black hair past his waste, even though he was the shorter out of the two he was definitely taller than me. He wore a white T-shirt and it was tucked into his navy blue jeans pants.  
  
"...And this." She said pointing to the taller brother "..is my older son Sesshoumaru.." Now Sesshoumaru looked very different then Inuyasha.  
  
While Inuyasha had long black hair and violet eyes... ( I know human Inuyasha eyes are brown but in this fiction they have to be violet. )...Sesshoumaru had long silver hair and the most piercing amber eyes.  
  
He wore a white button-down T-shirt, with black dress pants. But the thing about Sesshoumaru, besides that he was amazingly beautiful, was that his face showed no emotion. ' Somehow I know he is full of himself.'  
  
I looked over at Inuyasha to find him.... .. .staring at me? What in the world is he looking at.  
  
Inuyasha's Pov***** What the hell? That girl looks exactly like Kikyo. She never told me she had a twin? Wait that wench has a younger brother not a twin sister. 'Maybe their cousins.'  
  
It was then I realized how close I was standing to my half - brother. So I moved my sights from the girl and to the chair next to the couch where my mom was sitting.  
  
*******Kagome's Pov**  
  
'Man finally that guy stopped staring at me. Doesn't he know its very rude.' Somehow while I was thinking my mother and Hikaru started conversation again.  
  
I unconsciously noticed Sesshoumaru sat down. 'I guess he realizes they weren't going to be noticing us soon.' I sighed. It seemed that I've gotten into the habit of doing that all summer.  
  
My mother and Hikaru began bragging about their 'wonder kids' I looked over at the analog clock that I just noticed. 'Even their clocks are polished and designed' I thought as I saw how the rim was made of gold and the numbers out of diamonds.  
  
The clock read 6:30. It was almost time for dinner. Looking over again at my mom and Hikaru , it seemed that she was explaining something to her sons.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..Inuyasha it seems that Kagome will be attending the same college as you."  
  
She looked over at me and smiled. 'Such a nice lady...'I thought. '...she reminds me a lot of my mom.' Seeing the loving smile aimed towards me I couldn't resist but to smile back.  
  
She continued. " Kagome will be a first year, like you Inuyasha. She starts at the end of the summer."  
  
I felt a little nervous with all the stares turned toward me. I think Souta noticed my rather 'loss of calmness' and snickered.  
  
I gave him a glare that said 'keep laughing and I assure pain in your future.'  
  
I think he noticed cause he immediately turned around. It seems sometime ago he had put away his preposterous game.  
  
(Sesshoumaru's Pov*******)  
  
'It seems the daughter of Hikaru's friend looks like Inuyasha's Ex-wench.' I thought as I looked over at the fool himself. I almost smirked at what I saw. 'It seems he noticed himself.' I pondered as I looked over to see him gapping at the girl.  
  
Looking over at the girl. ( A.N Sorry for all the interruptions. If your wondering, Yes. Hikaru did tell everyone Kagome's name Sesshou just thought he really doesn't have to call *some girl* by her name. Just to let you know if you were wondering. ^_~)  
  
Sesshoumaru barely managed once again, to hide a smirk that nearly crossed his cold feathers.  
  
The girl seemed to be getting pissed at his half-brothers excessive staring.  
  
She looked on the brink of hitting Inuyasha. No matter how much I wanted to see that, it seemed faith wasn't on my side so it made my brother avert his gaze and sit down. So that led to the girl calming down.  
  
Hikaru spoke again. I was surprised at what she said. This girl was a first year at Tokyo University? I thought she wouldn't even have the academic record to get in the school the first place.  
  
'Then again.' I thought 'They did let my brother in.'  
  
I then noticed the boy sitting next to her. He was sitting there, very restless. He kept looking around. I then head a soft chuckle coming from the boy.  
  
Looking to the direction of the boys eyes, I see the girl giving him a very strange glare. It made the boy look terrified and he stopped laughing immediately.  
  
Seems like she has some what of a brain after all.  
  
(Kagome's Pov)  
  
I was really, really bored. It seemed like Kami heard my cry because something magnificent happened that I was really thankful for.  
  
A servant came in the room and cleared his throat. He was wearing a different uniform than the one that answered the door and he seemed to have more confidence.  
  
" Lady Hikaru" He said, trying to get her attention from my mother. "Dinner is served." He stated before turning and walking. "Wow where those the time go?" Hikaru said before making a motion for everyone to follow her. Before leaving the living room I looked up at the golden rimmed clock. It read 7:06.  
  
Dinner went by rather quickly. And no, not by the statement "time flies when your having fun" because I was definitely not enjoying myself. Well except for the food. Now THAT I enjoyed.  
  
All dinner was really was my oka-san talking to Hikaru, Inuyasha staring at me, Sesshoumaru not giving anyone the time of day and Souta playing his video game under the table.  
  
When dinner was over we went back to the living room. But this time Souta sat in Inuyasha's seat so Inuyasha sat next to me on the couch.  
  
Looking over at the clock again I saw it was 7:36. 'Were laving soon.' Was what after seeing the time. Seeing Inuyasha sitting next to me I thought 'Hey! Conversation always makes time move faster' so I thought 'Why not start a conversation with him?'  
  
"So Inuyasha was it?....." I said as I turned my attention to him. "Your going to Tokyo University huh?" "Yeah so?" He responded rather rudely but I ignored it. "What are some of the classes you signed up for?" I was really curious to what he was interested in. No offense to him, but he didn't seem like the type to get into Tokyo University.  
  
"What's it to you 'wench'." He answered arrogantly. 'Did he just call me wench? 'I don't even know the guy' I was really starting to get angry. " Did you just call me a wen-..." But before I could finish my question or really hurt this guy my mother interrupted me.  
  
"Kagome, Souta time to go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru's Pov~~~~~~~  
  
I had seen the girl trying to start conversation with my baka of a half brother. She seemed kind of interested in what classes he had.  
  
Why? I really didn't care. It was just an observation. I knew what my brother would do. I knew him and his stupidity all to well. What interested me was what this girl was going to do.  
  
"What's it to you 'wench'? Even though I was a good part away from them, I could still hear what they where saying perfectly.  
  
After he said this the girl seemed to get angry. Her blue-grayish eyes which is a very unusual but beautiful color, seemed to get a little more blue.  
  
'Did I just say this girl had beautiful eyes?' Well I couldn't argue with myself they were.  
  
The girl seemed ready to yell or attack my foolish half brother. "Did you just call me a wen-." But unfortunately she was interrupted by her mother. "Kagome, Souta time to go." ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_~ Kagome's Pov^_~_^_~^_~^_~^_~^_^  
  
"Well Hikaru it was great to see you and your sons again." Said my mother while bowing. They hugged.  
  
"Arigato" I said bowing. Souta was to busy with his video game so I gave him a nudge so he bowed to.  
  
"Come and visit soon" said Hikaru as she waved to us good bye.  
  
While in the car driving back my mom's smile got bigger and Souta had fallen asleep. I sighed 'I am going to be going to college with Mr. Arrogance and Mr. Ice-Cold.' I had the feeling that I was going to meet even more unusual people like them. I sighed again. It was going to be a loooonnnngggg four years.  
  
Authors Note: Wow! That was a long chapter. Next time "Moving In" and "School Starts" Please review. The more reviews the more inspiration I have to write.  
  
-Saiyuna-san 


	3. Salutations and Beginnings

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews. I really love them. They inspire me to write.*hint hint*. Anyway if you have any ideas for this story I'll be willing to take them. One last thing, the story may seem a little boring now.....but later on it will get more interesting. The boring parts are just so you understand the interesting parts. Anyway, On with the Fic! ^_~ (Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue ME!)  
  
Salutations and Beginnings  
  
~~~~~~Kagome's Pov~~~~~~  
  
The summer seemed to go by rather fast. I did a lot of activities with my family. Including carnivals, festivals and other things like that, but today was the day.  
  
I woke up 6:30. You don't know how much I hate mornings..but this was for a good cause. Lazily crawling out of bed, I made my way to the my personal bathroom located in my room.  
  
It really is amazing what showers can do for the human body and spirit. I felt really refreshed. I brushed out my hair and got into my clothes for the day which consisted of a black jeans pants and white shirt that said "ALLSTAR" written in black sparkles. I also put on some basic accessories. Looking at the clock it read 7:04.  
  
Heading down the stairs, I went to the kitchen. Oka-san woke up extra early so she could make me breakfast. "Good Morning Kagome!" she stated to me with one of her warmest smiles. "Good Morning Oka-san." I replied back. She came to the table I was now residing at and handed me my breakfast.  
  
It My breakfast basically was waffles, eggs, and bacon. "When are the movers arriving?" she asked looking at me from across the table.  
  
"Ummm...around 8:30." "Oh" was all my mom responded with. Even with the graceful smile on her face I could see she wasn't as happy as she led on.  
  
Today was the day I moved into my dorm room at Tokyo University. School didn't start for another week, but everyone gets settled in early. "Kagome..." My mom trailed off. She seemed to be worried. "Hai mother, what's wrong?" I asked. "Its just you are growing up extremely fast, I really am going to miss you around the house."  
  
She said, her eyes wear now brimming with tears. I couldn't help but feel bad. "It's okay oka-san, I will visit as much as I can." I finished eating and put my plates in the sink. Giving my mom a bear hug, I went upstairs to do some last minute packing.  
  
( Some time later )  
  
"Kagome the movers are here!" I heard Souta yell from downstairs. Looking at my clock it read 8:34.  
  
I went downstairs to get out of the movers way while they took boxes into the trucks. I heard my ji-chan yelling minutes later about how they need to be more 'careful' with the 'fragile items.' I rolled my eyes while heading to the back of the shrine. I couldn't help but feel sad.  
  
Tears started to fall down my face as I looked at the old well house. My grandpa always told Souta and I stories about demons and evil spirits. He even said I was a miko. 'I really am going to miss this place' I thought as I looked up at the Goshinboku (sp?) tree.  
  
I heard a noise behind me. I turned around only to see Souta standing there. He was looking at me with a very disturbing face for such a young kid. "Are you really leaving Kagome?" He said with a voice I could tell was strained.  
  
" Don't worry Souta I'll visit soon." He ran towards me with tears spilling from his 'somewhat' innocent eyes. I reassured him. " Plus if I go, YOU get to do more of Ji-chan's fun chores."  
  
I said that knowing it would get him back to his old self and as I thought. It did. "Hey don't worry, when YOU visit I'll make sure Ji-chan leaves some chores for you too." Souta said a smile gracing his face. We both began to laugh.  
  
"We heard Ji-chan call. "Kagome its time to go." Souta seemed to get a little sad but it wasn't as drastic as before.  
  
At the doorway, I gave Souta one last hug and reassurance before he retreated back to his room. Ji-chan came and told me to watch out for demons in disguise. He also said "Make sure to continue practicing your archery, you're a miko after all.  
  
"We had a laugh then with a hug and kiss he went back inside. Mom gave me a long hug and told me to visit as much as possible the truck drivers began to honk to tell us it was time for me to go.  
  
I went in the van that was separate, I had rented it so I could drive behind to trucks to the dorm. The clock read 9:17a.m. With one last wave to my mom we were of to Tokyo University.  
  
When we arrived it was 12:21. I gave the sheet that stated what floor and the room number to my door. They told me it should take them about an hour to pull all the boxes in the room.  
  
I smiled and with a thanks, I made my way down Tokyo's streets. To tell the truth I'm new to the city. The shrine is located in Kyoto which is just a small town.  
  
Since I was going to be living here for the next four years of my life, I decided to look around for the basic places. I found a mall, which was only a five minute walk from the dorm. "How convenient!" I am really not a 'shopper' but occasionally I would go their to by the basic items or some things that I really don't need but buy them just for the fun of it.  
  
On my little tour of the city I found a café, a supermarket, numerous delis, and a pizzeria. Looking at my watch, it read 1:07. I guessed it would be a good idea to head back to the dorm.  
  
Arriving back it was 1:17 and the packers were just about to leave. They handed me the sheet with my housing information, then left. My room was 211B on the left side if the hall.  
  
I opened the door with the key that was in the envelop about the housing arrangement. The door opened and I saw my new "home."  
  
It wasn't much but pretty cozy. It was just big enough for two people. The room had a television on a stand to the left of the door. A desk in the space that separated the two beds. The desk held a computer and some magazines about school history.  
  
Besides that, the room was empty except the boxes.  
  
There were two doors on the left side of the dorm which I guess was the bathroom and kitchen. 'I'll look at that later.' I thought. Looking through the dorm information it stated my roommates name was Sango Takashi. She was also a first year like me.  
  
'Well since all the boxes were on the left of the room I guess that's going to be my side of the room.'  
  
Gathering all the boxes I started packing.  
  
By the time I was finished it was 2:49. I felt really tired since I HAD woken up extra early. Deciding I had nothing to do I laid on my bed and soon my eyes started to slowly drift close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshoumaru's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A.N.-I'm very lazy so I'll skip the packing scenario)  
  
I looked around the room. I had finished packing some time ago. Tokyo University's dormitory arrangements made the fifth and sixth floor the 'apartment section' of the dormitory.  
  
These apartment like spaces had was for people who wanted an apartment but wanted to live on campus. The rooms were for only one person so you had to pay extra to get them.  
  
The rooms consisted of a rather large living room, bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen. They were so large that there were only two rooms on the fifth and sixth floor. The made a total of four of these rooms in all.  
  
I inwardly sighed. I had finished putting away my stuff like I always had the for the last two-three years. I had gotten one of these rooms for two reasons.  
  
One. I liked my privacy and this was the only way not to have a roommate.  
  
And.  
  
Two. I needed a way to stay away from those idiots when I didn't have to be around them.  
  
Starting classes again was a good and a bad thing at the same time. It was a good thing because I was closer to leaving this place. The bad thing about it was that I still have to be around baka after baka and I couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Right now I was sitting in the living room looking at the 'extra curricular activities.'  
  
I already was in the Kendo club but I was curious about what other activities the school put out. Since Tokyo University was all about tradition, most of the clubs were Kendo, Archery, Judo and etc.  
  
Putting down the page, I headed out the door. Classes didn't start for a week. I needed something to occupy my time.  
  
'I need some fresh air.' I thought to myself as I headed out the door.  
  
********Kagome's Pov***********************  
  
I woke up to the moving of what sounded like.boxes? I really didn't want to leave the blissful sate of unconsciousness but I opened my eyes anyway.  
  
I looked over at the time. That is a bad habit of mine. Usually when I wake up I look at the closest clock around to see if I'm late for school. The clock I had set up earlier on the stand read 4:41.  
  
I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I looked up to see many boxes at the other half of the room. Looking over I saw a girl with long hair tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a light blue shirt saying ' I'm sorry if I look interested.....I'm not.  
  
She also wore dark fuchsia eyeliner. The girl looked frantic as she searched through the boxes. Noticing me she stood up and gave me a warm smile.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi..." It took me a while to process what the girl meant but when it did I smiled and reached out and gave my hand. "Yes...and you must be my new roommate Sango Takashi."  
  
She shook my hand and nodded. As soon as she let go of my hand the frantic look came back.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Curiosity was getting the better of me. "Well the movers were an hour late, now it will take me forever to pack away all these things."  
  
I smiled. " If that's all Sango-chan I'll be glad to help you pack away all your items."  
  
She looked relieved. "Thank you very much Kagome."  
  
It took us a while but we eventually got everything done. It was about 7:00 when we began talking. "So Sango, where are you from?" I asked. "Actually I'm from right here, Tokyo." "I guess you seem like a city person. "Where are YOU from Kagome?" "Kyoto." I stated simply. "What's it like to live in such a small town?"  
  
"Hey! Kyoto isn't that small!"  
  
We began to laugh. That night Sango and I learned a lot bout each other. Even in such a short time we became the best of friends.  
  
%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^&%^  
  
The next day I woke up around 9:00. Sango was still sleeping. I went into the bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower.  
  
When I got out I saw Sango was awake. "Good morning Sango!" I said happily. Even though I wasn't a morning person I felt unusually happy. "Ohayo Kagome-chan." She said before heading into the bathroom.  
  
I decided to wear a blue button down T-shirt with my denim skirt. When I was putting on my shoes walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Sango asked as she got dressed.  
  
"Well..." I trailed of as I went into deep thought. "School doesn't start for a week but it's never to early to sign up for a club or something along those lines."  
  
(I could just stop right there. I mean it is a reasonable sized chapter and not a major cliffy but I feel inspiration knocking at my door. lol)  
  
"Great idea Kagome." Sango was now sporting a Tokyo University sweatshirt with a pair of baggy jeans.  
  
"Umm..Kagome..Do you know what the clubs the University has?" Sango said looking at me bit confused.  
  
I picked up the magazine from under the stand. Before I could look at it my stomach growled. Sango began to laugh. "Maybe we could discuss this over breakfast?" I blushed a little as we headed out the door.  
  
(Inuyasha's Pov)  
  
"Okay! What do you think about this one?" My new roommate Miroku asked me pointing at the millionth club. We had just met three days ago but we became fast friends. He was one of the few people I could tolerate. Sometimes.  
  
I also had to give him some credit. He actually pit up with my attitude and sometimes even laughs at it. (Inuyasha moved on campus two days before Kagome)  
  
"No." I stated simply. "Why Inuyasha?" "Miroku..." I was losing my patience. We were sitting in a café near the dormitory. "Why do you think I would want to take archery?"  
  
"Your right Inuyasha, archery takes patience and gracefulness.."  
  
"So?"  
  
"That's somethings you don't have."  
  
I was about to give him something graceful when I realized his attention was suddenly moved to something else. 'Probably a another girl' I thought. Another thing I learned was Miroku was a complete hentai.  
  
I turned around and saw two girls walking in. One had her hair down and the other in a high ponytail. 'Wait a second..don't I know that girl.' I thought as I looked at the girl with her hair out.  
  
She had just ordered and they were walking towards a table across from us on the left side.  
  
When I got a good look at their faces I realized it was that girl that looked like Kikyo. When her friend looked over towards Miroku and I she got rigid as she saw Miroku. She went to tell that.. 'What was her name? Oh yeah!' Kagome girl something.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" I noticed Sango had gotten stiff.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Sango said a little frantically.  
  
"Wh." But before I could finish my sentence a guy came over to our table. He had short black hair pulled into a small ponytail. He seemed..charming..boy was I wrong.  
  
"Hello..Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"Oh...and who is this?" He said looking over at me.  
  
"Ummm..Kagome.." I said. Somehow, in less then five seconds he had my hand in his. I could barely hide the blush that had somehow creeped to my cheeks.  
  
"Well Lady Kagome, will you do me the honors of bearing your child?"  
  
Somehow the blush of anger replaced the blush of embarrassment. Before I could get a get a good blow someone hit me to it.  
  
Miroku was now on the ground unconscious with an angry Sango standing over him. "Miroku you idiot don't you ever learn?" I turned to the owner of the voice to find that it was that Inuyasha guy my mom's friend's son.  
  
"Is that why you wanted to leave?" I asked turning my attention to Sango.  
  
"Yes." Somehow Miroku as Inuyasha called him had gotten up. He cleared his throat. "Well Kagome, my name is Miroku Segura, and this is my friend..."  
  
"..Inuyasha." I finished for him.  
  
"Yes, that's right Inuyasha Tekamah." "You know her?" he asked Inuyasha looking at me.  
  
"Feh..she's my mother's friend's daughter."  
  
"Why don't you guys join us?" As soon as I sad that Sango growled at me.  
  
"That's a great idea!" Miroku said. He immediately took the seat next to Sango and Inuyasha sat next to me.  
  
"We came here to decide what clubs to join." I said trying to break the silence.  
  
"We were trying to do that also but Mr. Personality here.." Miroku paused to glare at Inuyasha..."Won't make up his mind."  
  
"Well I am going to join karate." Sango stated as she put down the extra curricular sheet.  
  
"I don't know what's the damn significance of joining a club!" Inuyasha said looking at Sango with a skeptically.  
  
"If your joining karate, so am I!" Miroku said giving Sango a charming smile. This earned him a vicious glare from Sango.  
  
"What about you 'Kag' what activity do you want to do."  
  
"Yeah wench! You've been quiet all this time why don't you tell them how stupid joining a club is." Inuyasha said tuning his attention towards me.  
  
I got angry. "First of all its Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" I practically screamed that. I calmed down a bit. "Second of all I don't think joining a club is stupid, its rather a very interesting."  
  
"Feh" Was Inuyasha's oh so intelligent response. "I could call you wench if I want to!" Inuyasha said his voice raising with each word.  
  
"Kagome have you made a decision yet?" I knew Sango was just trying to stop the fight that was already starting.  
  
"Yes, I'm joining Archery!"  
  
Everyone was a little surprised at my choice. Inuyasha just yelled and said that I didn't know the first thing about archery, Sango said 'oh' and Miroku kept trying to grope me.  
  
In the end...I joined archery, Inuyasha joined Judo, Miroku and Sango joined Karate and somehow Miroku paid for everyone's meals. We split up decided that today was a good enough day to sign up so we all went our separate ways.  
  
I made my way to the dojo that was for the kendo and archery club. I saw the sign that said 'Sign Up For Kendo Or Archery Here!' so I entered. What I saw amazed me.  
  
The room was very large. It was large enough for four classes even though it was made for two. There were green straw mats that covered the floor. Their were two other doors in the room, They both said changing room. One said Male the other said female.  
  
'I have a feeling Sango would love this place as I made my way to the sign up booth. Who I saw there surprised me.  
  
'Am I going to see everyone I met over the summer today' I thought as I looked into amber eyes.  
  
TBC..  
  
Authors note-Wow that chapter was longer than it was suppose to be. I don't know if I mentioned this before but in this story Inuyasha is in his human form. If I said something different before.Gomen.  
  
Also I know I said school would start in this chapter but somehow it ended up like this. I promise in the next chapter COLLEGE STARTS! Please review! You don't HAVE to but I would enjoy them and will write faster. (wink wink ^_~)  
  
Saiyuna-san 


	4. Signing Up and Classes Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Actually if I did I would keep Sesshoumaru all to myself. -_-; Anyways I promise school starts in this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers I really appreciate the reviews.  
  
Signing Up and School Start  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sesshoumaru's Pov)  
  
'I really am getting tired of this university. 'I thought. "I would like to sign up for archery?" Another mindless giggling wench came up to me and said.  
  
I inwardly sighed. I had needed something to do. I had needed something to keep me busy until school started. That's why I'm here, signing up new members for the kendo and archery club.  
  
"What is your name?" In my tone of voice you could tell I wasn't interested in her. The girl giggled again and told me her name. I wrote it down. I was restraining myself. This girl was getting on my last nerve.  
  
"What are you in standards?" I asked. "Huh, what does that mean?" I realized she must of bought her way into this school. I tried to use smaller words. "Are you a beginner, intermediate, or an expert in archery?"  
  
"Oh Yeah! I am a beginner." I gave her a schedule of the classes and she walked back to the group of giggling idiots I assumed were her friends. I heard her whisper...  
  
"I think he likes me." They all giggled one more time before leaving the dojo.  
  
I could barely keep in the growl as they left. Another growl threatened to escape as I heard the sliding door open. I looked up to see a girl looking around like she was never here before. She turned towards me and blue eyes met amber. 'Don't I know that girl from somewhere?' I thought to myself as we stared at each other. The girl blushed and looked away. 'Just another mindless drone' I thought as she made her way towards me.  
  
"Nice to see you again..Sesshoumaru.was it?" I looked at her with my emotionless mask still in place. "Do I know you?"  
  
The girl just gave me a bright smile. "Kagome Higurashi...we met over the summer...Shiora's daughter." I remembered the girl. She had her mother had visited mine with her and her brother. Even though realization came upon me it didn't show on my face.  
  
I continued on with the signing up procedure. "What do you wish to join?" I said looking down at my paper again.  
  
Her smile faltered, but she answered.  
  
"I would like to join archery."  
  
"Beginner, Intermediate, or are you an Expert?"  
  
My pen was ready to mark down beginner but what she said stopped and surprised me. Somewhat.  
  
"Can you sign me down as an expert?"  
  
I looked up a her. My facial expression hadn't changed but my eyes looked at her skeptically.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
It surprised me when she was beginning to get annoyed. 'Most girls would just giggle and agree with me.'  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?'  
  
I wasn't going to beat around the bush. "You don't seem like an expert, but more like a beginner."  
  
"How dare you! You don't even know me that well."  
  
Saying I was surprised right at the moment was an understatement. If looks could kill I would have been on the lowest of hell. But that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was this girls attitude. She didn't appear so... . .defiant. I almost smirked. 'Maybe this girl isn't like the rest...she's different...interesting.'  
  
I wrote down expert and gave the wen-er girl her schedule. "This is your schedule for the archery classes." I said handing her the form.  
  
"Thanks." her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Anytime.." She seemed to be even more furious as I said that.  
  
As she left the room I watched her retreating figure.  
  
'Yes very interesting indeed.'  
  
*~*~*~*~Kagome's Pov*~*~*~  
  
'That jerk!' I thought as I left the room heading for my dorm room. (A.N Did I mention all the clubs are in the University. The University's housing our the dormitories whatever you want to call it is across the street from the actual University.)  
  
'He thinks just because he is SO gorgeous he can..WAIT..pause...rewind..replay.did I just think he was gorgeous.' I stopped suddenly as I entered the housing building. 'Okay.Okay! I have to admit, no matter how much of a jerk he is that doesn't take away the fact he's beautiful.'  
  
I entered my room and made sure I slammed it REALLY hard.  
  
"Back already?" I turned around to see Sango sitting on her bed with a magna on her lap. "Yeah!" I said heading towards my bed.  
  
"What happened? You only just left the café to sign up for archery?" She said looking towards me. I was now sprawled on the bed glaring at the ceiling like it caused all my problems.  
  
"There was this total jerk named Sesshoumaru who said I didn't seem like "an expert archer" even though I am. He doesn't even really know me."  
  
"What do you mean when you say "doesn't really?"  
  
"Well, he's Inuyasha's half brother and my mom is friends with their mother." I paused "..we met during the summer."  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"He's Inuyasha's brother."  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well.is he?"  
  
"Alright already he's gorgeous! I don't see what that has to do with anything he's still a jerk!"  
  
Sango was getting me annoyed.  
  
"Calm down Kagome. If he doesn't know you just prove him wrong when the time comes."  
  
'How can I go from wanting to kill her to wanting to hug her?' I sat up on the bed and looked towards Sango. Sometime during the conversation she began reading her magna.  
  
"What days do you have archery?" She asked me not looking from her book. "Umm.." I pulled the paper out my pocket and looked at it. "Tuesday and Thursday afternoons right after school is over."  
  
"What about you Sango did you sign up for Karate?" At this question she began to blush.  
  
"Yeah, so did Miroku..turns out we have the same schedule."  
  
I could barely keep from laughing at the look on Sango's face. For her sake I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Do you know when club sessions start?"  
  
"Umm..yeah it starts the same time school starts."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to be a very LONG school year."  
  
"I have a feeling your right Kag's."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A.N: Just to tell you know I really don't know how the college system in Japan works so I'm using the American system. Somewhat. You'll see what I mean.)  
  
During the time of the week before school we received our schedule's. I had two classes with Sang and one day when we didn't have any classes.  
  
The school had a dress code. Girls wore blue skirts with white button down T-shirts. Boys wore black or blue dress pants with a white button down shirt. If the dress code was broken you get immediate suspension.  
  
Sango and I got everything ready. We hadn't spoken to Inuyasha or Miroku since the day after I signed up for archery. We had gone to the mall to see a movie.  
  
"What time does your first class start Kagome?" Sango asked me as we got dressed for bed.  
  
"Umm..9:00."  
  
"You're so lucky my first class is biology which I'm not good at and starts 8:00." She said giving me a envious glare.  
  
"Hey I'm just lucky like that." I said knowing it would get her even more upset.  
  
She just threw a pillow at me while muttering a 'Goodnight Kagome.'  
  
"Goodnight Sango." I said laying down and turning of the table lamp, before heading off into dreams of a first day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH MY KAMI!" That's the sound I woke up to the next morning. I mumbled something incoherently as I sat up looking at the time it read 7:43. I looked over to see a hurrying Sango frantically searching for something. She was currently in school attire.  
  
"What's wrong Sango? I said as I saw her looking towards me. "Kagome..I'm going to be late on my first day. I can't find my bag or my shoes."  
  
I tried to stifle my laughter. I REALLY did but I couldn't hold it in. I started to burst into laughter.  
  
"You think this is funny!" Sango all but shouted at me.  
  
"Calm down Sango. Your bag is by the table in the kitchen and your shoes are under your bed."  
  
Sango looked at me strangely then came back five minutes later with her shoes and bag.  
  
"Thanks Kagome! You a life saver!" Sango said as she ran out the room.  
  
I sighed. Looking at the clock again it read 7:49. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. 'Better time then any to start to get ready' was my motto as I closed the door behind me.  
  
When I came out the bathroom it was 8:20. I got dresses and threw my side strap bag around my shoulder as I headed out the door. I took the elevator to the main floor and left the building.  
  
The university was just across the street. I had 25 minutes to spare before my class began. I went into the building and looked for my classes. Two out of all my classes including Sango's biology class had morning classes.  
  
The hallways were getting more crowded as time went on. When I looked at my watch it read 8:55. I headed to my first class 'History of the Warring States Era.'  
  
When I arrived at the class it was almost full. I also realized the teacher was sitting at the desk reading some book. There were only three remaining seats. One all the way in the back and two in the middle row. I then noticed that baka Sesshoumaru was sitting next to one of the two seats.  
  
I took the one next to him. I really don't know why but I did. I could tell he was looking at me when I sat down. It made me self-conscious for some reason, but I tried to ignore him as I took out my books.  
  
When the bell rang the teacher stood. It was then I realized he was never sitting. He was a bald old man. He reached around my waist in height. He had white side burns and a unusually pointy nose.  
  
The man began to speak. "Hello, my name is Mr..." But the man was cut of by the slamming open of the door. Someone stood there panting holding his chest. Soon I realized it was Miroku!  
  
"I'm.pant...so...gasp.sorry." He said as he looked DOWN at the teacher.  
  
"It's okay Mr. ..." The old man trailed of. "Segura." Miroku finished for him. "Yes well Mr. Segura take a seat."  
  
As I heard him say that I paled visibly and shrunk down in my seat. The only two seats were in front between two boys or the seat next to me. Miroku looked over toward the seat and I covered my face with my book. I think he noticed me because he made his was toward the seat.  
  
I gave up and sat up properly when I realized it was no use hiding. He saw me and had that lecherous grin on his face. 'Boy.Am I in trouble or what?' I thought as he sat next to me.  
  
I realized that looking uncomfortable and nervous was only going to make the situation I was in worse.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^Sesshoumaru's Pov  
  
I was a bit surprised when that girl sat next to me. I could see the sudden look of anger in her eyes, but just as quickly as it came it left. When the old man began to speak I didn't pay attention. I already knew who he was.  
  
Turning my attention to the door as it slammed open showed some tardy boy. After an apology to the teacher he began to look for a place to sit. The girl next to me, I noticed seemed to get rigged.  
  
That made me feel a little angry at the un-named boy. Why? I have no idea. But that grin he aimed toward her wasn't making thee situation any better. The boy now identified as 'Miroku' sat next to.... 'Ummmm, what was her name?'... Oh yes Kagome. The teacher continued his introduction. "Hello class my name is Mr. Myouga Chibi, but you may call me Mr. Myouga-sensei. Welcome to Tokyo University. Please raise your hand if you are a new student here."  
  
Three-quarter the students raised there hand including Kagome and Miroku.  
  
"Well welcome to Tokyo University's Warring States-History Class." And with that the class started.  
  
I was always interested in the Sengoku Jidai era. I don't know why but I felt somehow connected to that time. Looking to my left I saw Kagome looking very interested in the lesson.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~Kagome's Pov~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
I was trying my best not to pay attention to the jerk on my right and hentai on my left. The lesson was very interesting.  
  
I always was interested in the Warring States Era ( sounds familiar!). That is one of the reasons I loved archery. Sometimes I even LISTEN to my ji-chan's stories of the Goshinboku tree.  
  
I was so engrossed in the lesson I didn't notice the hand moving nearer and nearer down south. Nearer it went until.........  
  
"KKKKKKYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!!!" I nearly hit the ceiling as I jumped out of my seat avoiding the hand in my 'personal space.'  
  
I gave Miroku a glare that was so cold it would freeze the hottest depths of hell.  
  
"Miroku.y-." I was cut of my a voice coming from the front of the room. It was Mr. Myouga.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi unless you know the answer to the question I suggest you sit down!" He said in a stern voice.  
  
I was SO going to massacre Miroku. "Umm.what was the question?" I heard people in the class snickering. 'I'm going to make sure Miroku won't BE ABLE TO have children.'  
  
Mr. Myouga sighed. "What was the name of the sacred jewel of the Warring-States Era?"  
  
Things were looking up considering I knew the answer. Ji'chan always taught us about that legend.  
  
"It was called the 'Shikon No Tama.'  
  
Author's Note- I really didn't like how that chapter came out. I don't know but I'm getting major writer's block. Please! Please! Review and give me ideas. I don't want to have to put this story on hold. Anyway thanks to those 11 people who took time to review this story.  
  
Ja Ne Saiyuna-san 


	5. Author's Note!

Sorry this isn't an update just some VERY important notes.  
  
1) I was going through major writers block for the last week. I felt very bad....like I was making excuses.  
  
2) I forced myself to write a chapter. And in the end, I did. *reviewers cheer* but unfortunately it totally SUCKED! I mean I felt disgusted knowing I wrote THAT! *reviewers sigh*  
  
3) So I had two options. Post the chapter and get run out of town....or.....rewrite it...make it longer....and my reviewers happy. I choose the second option.  
  
4) Please don't think I'm overreacting and I just didn't feel like it or have the time, because I LOVE writing and I'm on summer vacation and have LOTS of time. The chapter was FOUR frickin pages and restated the same thing over and over and over *reviewers: WE GET THE POINT*(Sorry)  
  
5)So just to wrap things up my next chapter will be not be posted until next Saturday. Next because of that wonderful reviewer Fat Cat Buyo I have somewhat of an idea so my next chapter may be earlier.  
  
6) If you want to speed things up PLEASE REVIEW! I except all ideas for my story. And I will use almost ALL ideas sometime in the story. Please don't forget about this story. I'M NOT DEAD YET!  
  
Ja Ne! Saiyuna-san  
  
PLEASE HELP ME WITH SUGGESTIONS! 


	6. All My Classes & Disagreements

Authors Note: My writers block is over and I'm updating on Schedule. But don't thank me thank FAT CAT BUYO for her/his suggestions. If it weren't for that wonderful reviewer I wouldn't have written this chapter till August! So to answer Fat Cat Buyo's review..  
  
I'll probably use both of your suggestions if not in this chapter. Definitely in the next.  
  
Also thanks to all my other reviewers. I want to dedicate this chapter to Fat Cat Buyo! I really appreciate everyone's support during my writer's block! On with the fic!  
  
All My Classes  
  
Kagome's Pov  
  
"Very impressive Ms. Higurashi, but try to stay seated." Mr. Myouga said as he turned around and started to write on the board again.  
  
I heard snickers and giggles from other people in the class. As I sat down I gave Miroku the WORST glare known to human kind. He seemed to flinch and the board suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
For the rest of the class I'm glad to say, he kept his hands to himself. I took notes and actually forgot about the people I was surrounded by.  
  
That was until the sensei made his 'oh so wonderful' announcement.  
  
"Before the class ends I would like to make two announcements. First these will be your permanent seats for the rest of the semester."  
  
Some cheers and groans could be heard through the class. Most of those cheers were from Miroku.  
  
I thought I was about to cry. "Isn't this great Kagome-sama! Now I can be graced with your beauty for the rest of the year!" Sometime during this statement his hand began to wonder. "Miroku if your hand doesn't move right now, you won't have to worry about asking women to bear your child.......you won't be ABLE to bear children." ( Ohhhh, that's gotta hurt ^_^ )  
  
" I don't know what your talking about Kagome-sama.ha.ha" He said as he removed his hand.  
  
"Okay class for the next announcement, where going to kick of the semester with your first assignment!"  
  
More groans were heard throughout the class.  
  
"Come on, don't be like that. Because it's the beginning of the semester I'll pair you guys up. This will be a great way to make friends." Mr. Myouga said while taking out his assignment book.  
  
"Okay first pair:  
  
Okadu Sakura and Himura Kayika  
  
Next pair  
  
Segura Miroku and.."  
  
I was crossing my fingers and asking Kami..PLEASE don't make Miroku my partner. Miroku was doing the same thing instead in reverse order.  
  
".....Masashi Malaya"  
  
"Yes! ! ! ! !" Was all I could exclaim as I showed Miroku my version of a happy dance.  
  
"Don't be to disappointed Kagome-sama."  
  
Mr. Myouga read of more pairs. Some people were excited and some people were devastated. That was when he called my name.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome and Tekamah Sesshoumaru" For a moment I wished I was paired with Miroku. I looked down towards other people in the class and noticed I was on the receiving end of A LOT of death glares. All from girls.  
  
When Myouga-sensei finished reading of pairing he began to tell us what our assignment was.  
  
"Okay class, the assignment is anything creative you can do to teach us of the Warring-States Era. You can do a skit, oral report, dressing, anything creative. The more creative the better the report. It's due in two weeks."  
  
( If you guys haven't noticed the seating in the class are like stairs. Each row is on a different level. If you've seen the movie Legally Blonde its just like that except without the laptops!)  
  
"Also, we will be presenting in the school's dojo. Any questions? Alright see you guys next week."  
  
After he made the announcement the bell and everyone all but ran out the class, leaving Miroku, Sesshoumaru and myself in the class.  
  
"Please don't be to disappointed Kagome. Maybe we'll be partnered next time..ne?  
  
"Oh Miroku, your right.....I'm SO disappointed!" I said in the most fake voice I could use.  
  
"Well, no need to be so dramatic. See you later Kagome." Miroku said as he went down the hallway in a different direction then I.  
  
I looked around the hall. 'Where could he be? He couldn't of....Wait There he is!' I thought as I saw Sesshoumaru walking in the direction I was suppose to go.  
  
I had to run to catch up with him but eventually I was at his side. "Hello Sesshoumaru." I said trying to be polite. He totally ignored me. 'Maybe he didn't hear me!' "SESSHOUMARU HELLO!" I said a little louder.  
  
"You don't have to scream girl." He said still walking straight and looking ahead.  
  
"Then you should have answered." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What do you want?" he said. I could tell, even though it didn't show on his face he was getting annoyed. I loved it!  
  
"Well since we ARE paired together for a project we need to decide what were going to do."  
  
He stopped. He turned and looked at me. Somehow we ended up in front of the building.  
  
"Look.....just because of some unfortunate circumstances we have been paired for a project doesn't mean you and I are friends or acquaintances in any way. When this project is over I don't want you around me at ALL."  
  
I totally lost it. "Well! EXCUSE ME!! I don't like this any better than you. I was trying to make this work. Its not MY fault YOU'RE being a complete an total ASS!"  
  
He looked like he just got slapped in his face. But just as the expression came it left. He turned and walked down the street.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure. 'Oh Yeah.....REAL mature Kagome.' I thought as I headed for the dormitory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ (Sesshoumaru's Pov)  
  
To say I wasn't mad at the moment was a lie. Even though it didn't show on my face, I was furious. 'That girl, DARES to talk back to me. Most girls would just faint or agree with me.' I don't know where I was headed but I needed time to cool of. I kept walking and noticed I was near the park. This place was always relaxing to me. Now that summer was coming to a close, it seemed even more relaxing with the different colors of the leaves.  
  
I walked deeper into the park thinking about what that girl said. 'Well! EXCUSE ME!! I don't like this any better than you. I was trying to make this work. Its not MY fault YOU'RE being a complete an total ASS!'  
  
'What did she mean by 'She was trying to make it work, should I apologize?' That option seemed rather tempting. 'Maybe I was somewhat of a......no! I was right. She was wrong. It should be a honor for her to even be able to work with me!'  
  
I tried to convince myself. But deep down I knew it wasn't true. But what confused me the most was I felt a little guilty when I saw her so mad and jealous when that boy touched her in such an inappropriate way.  
  
Or a little happy, when she was relieved not having him as a partner.  
  
'I'm getting a headache and my next class is in...' I looked at my watch. '...twenty minutes.' I got of the bench I didn't realize I was sitting in and headed back to the University.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ (Kagome's Pov)  
  
I headed back to my dorm. When I got there I had cooled down. Sango was sitting on her bed, reading a magna.  
  
It turned out we had the same class next. As we walked to Math Income, you wouldn't guess who we ran into.  
  
INUYASHA! !  
  
We ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" I said as we were walking besides him.  
  
"Feh." Was all he said in response.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Sango said as he seemed to be going in the same direction as us.  
  
"Hey what class do you have next? I asked.  
  
"Math Income." He said.  
  
"Oh! Then will a STRONG man like you lead LITTLE o'l us to class." I said clinging to his arm and blinking giving of that 'oooh your so handsome' vibe.  
  
I didn't notice him blush.  
  
"Get of my arm."  
  
"But Inuyasha." Sango whined as she joined me on his other arm.  
  
"Miroku, eat your heart out." I said as we walked in the class. Again, the teacher wasn't there and we were still on his arm.  
  
"Would you guys let go of me already!"  
  
"I would be honored to have to beautiful women on your arm." Sango said.  
  
"What beautiful women"? I don't see any beautiful women on my arm." He said looking around the class.  
  
I think Inuyasha regretted that as he found himself on the floor with two bruises on his head.  
  
"We'll go find seats." Sango said trying to pull me away from Inuyasha who I was currently glaring at.  
  
Sango and I sat down. Sango sat in front of me and Inuyasha sat to my left.  
  
I unconsciously noticed Sesshoumaru was sitting at the end of Sango's row.  
  
'I think I should talk to him later on. I mean we still need to do that project.' I sighed. That habit seemed to be coming back. Life was getting harder by the second.  
  
Class went by quickly and nothing interesting happened. Only if you count out me having to nudge Inuyasha awake when he fell asleep and started snoring.  
  
When class ended I had nothing to do. It was my last class of the day.  
  
"Sango is this your last class?" I asked her.  
  
"No, I have one more right after this. Your lucky Kagome."  
  
"What about you, Inuyasha?  
  
"Yeah this is my last class, why?"  
  
"Ja!" Sango said as she headed a different direction then us.  
  
It was just Inuyasha and myself heading the building.  
  
"So why did you wanna know if this was by last class?"  
  
"You want to do something?"  
  
I thought I saw a slight blush on Inuyasha's face but it was soon gone. I guess I imagined it.  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?" He said in a Miroku-ish voice.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. I just don't have anything to do for the rest of the day."  
  
I looked at my watch. It was currently 1:46.  
  
"Whatever." He said as we headed to the dormitories.  
  
"Okay! I have to go to my room and change my clothes, so meet me in front of housing."  
  
"Whatever!" he stated again.  
  
"Come on! You need to be more enthusiastic. Ja!" I said as I headed to my dorm room.  
  
"Sure, Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled as he watched her retreating figure.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: GUESS WHAT! My author's block is OVER! ::YAY:: (Does a little dance) *reviewers cheer*  
  
Anyway. How was the chapter please tell me in a review. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll definitely answer them in the next chapter.  
  
Anyway, it seems Inuyasha ha a little crush on our Kagome. Does she feel the same? What about Sesshoumaru? Does are his feelings about Kagome? What about Kikyo? What happened to her?  
  
Most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	7. MakeUps and Old Memories

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! It's another update!!! Also I have some very sad news at the end of this chapter. T_T It's note like I'm dieing or anything but its pretty sad for the updating schedule. Since I don't like to start anything with bad news I put it at the end. So before you read it enjoy the Chappie.  
  
Make-Ups and Old Memories  
  
(Kagome's Pov)  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I soon figured out inviting Inuyasha to a café with me may have been a bad idea. Right now we were sitting across from each other. We told the waiter we weren't ready to order yet.  
  
Inuyasha was currently staring out the window. I decided I should start conversation.  
  
"So, how's your mom doing?" I asked hoping it would get him talking at least.  
  
"She's Fine."  
  
I sighed. This wasn't working. He was beginning to annoy me.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha……….I invited you here because Sango had a class and Miroku's a total hentai……….."  
  
He seemed to laugh at what I said about Miroku.  
  
"So……..I didn't want to be by myself and totally bored. None of my teachers gave me homework I have to start immediately."  
  
"So, you could of started it." He said turning his attention to me.  
  
"What does being a jerk run in the family?" I was really pissed now. If he didn't want to come he should of told me.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I MEAN because your brother is a total Jackass, I can't get started on my report for my Warring-States Era class!"  
  
"First of all, he's my HALF-brother. Next you don't have to tell me I KNOW he's a jackass, I use to live with the guy."  
  
I began to chuckle a little then it turned into an all out laugh. Inuyasha looked at me like I was the craziest thing on this side of Japan.  
  
"What the hell is so funny!"  
  
"Don't get all excited Inuyasha. I was just thinking that this was the first time we agreed on something and out of all things it was Sesshoumaru being a jackass."  
  
I continued to laugh. Soon both of us couldn't stop laughing. We didn't care people were staring we just kept laughing.  
  
After that the waiter came again and we ordered. While we were eating Inuyasha kept staring at me. It was the same stare he gave me when we first met.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?"  
  
I was either hallucinating or Inuyasha's skin turned a very light shade of pink.  
  
"Do you know a girl named Kikyou?"  
  
He was ignoring the question an~. 'Wait a minute HOW DOES HE KNOW HER! ! !  
  
"How do you know Kikyou?" I asked.  
  
"Just answer my question?" His voice seemed to get more desperate.  
  
"Yes, I know her………..she's my cousin."  
  
*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha's Pov ~Flashback~  
  
I looked at the woman before me. We were soaked in the rain.  
  
The rain.  
  
It seemed to make the perfect setting for the situation I was in now. It seemed to be a reflection of the mood I was in. We stood there. It was the day marking the end of our third year in high school. One more semester and we would start college.  
  
"What do you mean…………… your moving?"  
  
"Inuyasha we won't be able to be together anymore. My mother got transferred. We'll be leaving tomorrow to America."  
  
"You can't go! You can't leave me! I LOVE you!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was leaving me. Forever.  
  
"Please Inuyasha…….don't make this any harder for me. I don't want to leave! I WANT to stay with you. I WANT to stay in Kyoto with you. I WANT to eventually finish high school here and go to a good college in Tokyo. But I CAN'T.  
  
"When will you be coming back." I couldn't believe the only person I've ever loved so affectionately was leaving me.  
  
"I don't know." I could barely hear her. Even in the rain I could tell she was crying.  
  
"You better get out of her before you catch pneumonia or something." I wasn't going to make this any harder for her. I wanted to beg her to stay. Plead and reason with her. To show her how much I loved her. But I couldn't. It would only make it harder for her to say goodbye. She stood on her on her tippy-toes and gave me a chaste kiss.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." Then she ran. She didn't even turn back. But I knew why. I stood there, still soaking in the rain. Looking ahead, finally registering what happened. Why I was standing there.  
  
I turned around and headed for my house. I didn't care that I was probably going to die from the weather.  
  
I didn't care anymore.  
  
"Kikyou………"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
*~*~*~* (Kagome's Pov)  
  
Inuyasha was quiet on the walk home. He seemed to be deep in thought. When we arrived at the in front of the dormitory. I took a chance and tried to snap him out of it.  
  
"Inuyasha…….Inuyasha……..INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
"Were here."  
  
"Oh. What's your room number?" He asked.  
  
"211B."  
  
"207B" "That's right around the corner from me and Sango."  
  
When I checked the time it was 3:30. We went our d\separate ways. When I got to the room Sango was there in the bathroom taking a shower. " Hi Sango!" I yelled over the water. "Hi Kagome! Where were you?" she yelled. "I went out with Inuyasha." "Oh Really!" I could hear the slyness in her voice as she turned of the water.  
  
"Not like that! I was board and you had a class. So, how was your first day?" I asked.  
  
"It was okay I only got one assignment, for my Warring-States Era class. Also the last class I had Miroku was in. He sits in front of me so no GROPING!"  
  
"Your lucky, he sits next to me in my Warring-States Era class and those are out permanent seats. Whose your partner for the assignment?" I was curious.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know he had that class. I guess everyone we know has it.'  
  
"Whose your partner?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru." I groaned.  
  
"Who's that?" Sango was finished dressing and was looking at television.  
  
"Inuyasha's half-brother."  
  
"He has a half-brother? Oh well. Want to watch some videos.  
  
"Sure!" I replied. I was happy to hang out with Sango. Even though we just met she was like a sister to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Right now I was currently sitting in my Foreign Studies class. I shared it with Sango and Sesshoumaru.  
  
The teacher was Mrs. Minoa. She was teaching us about WWII. I really wasn't paying attention. I was to deep in thought. This was an afternoon class and my only class of the day.  
  
I wasn't paying attention and my mind kept trailing of to the Tekamah brothers.  
  
Kikyou.  
  
How did Inuyasha know Kikyou. Its been months since I've heard that name. My oka-san's brother and my oka-san never got along. It wasn't hatred, but they never were close. It wasn't until my father died I found out I had a cousin or my mother had a brother.  
  
It was at the funeral. A man came up to me. He began grabbing my hand and carrying me out of the funeral house. I was terrified. I got even more scared when he said,  
  
' Come on Kikyou, we are leaving. I don't even know why were here. I don't know what came over me, it's not like anyone here cared if we came or mot'  
  
I sighed. It turned out he was mistaken me for Kikyou. Actually, Kikyou and I look a lot alike. But there are some keen differences. Kikyou's hair is much longer and straighter than mine. Also Kikyou's eyes are brown while mine are cerulean.  
  
And then there was the other brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
It's kind of funny. I am not as angry as before. I usually can keep a grudge till the end of the world but now, I don't know.  
  
It's like I can't stay mad at him.  
  
'One thing I know is that we gotta start on this project or we're toast.'  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
I snapped out of my daze as I looked up to see Sango staring at me.  
  
"Unless you want to live here I suggest we leave."  
  
I looked around and half the class already left. I looked down at my paper and I some how had written down notes and homework.  
  
" Sango go ahead of me. You see him……" I pointed at Sesshoumaru who was currently packing up his books. "That is Inuyasha's brother and unless I want to fail my first big assignment I have to make peace and today is my first ARCHERY CLASS!"  
  
I said the last part excitedly. Archery was one of my true passions.  
  
"Alright, see you later Kag's."  
  
I got up and made my way to Sesshoumaru.  
  
'Well, here goes nothing'  
  
*~*~*~* Author's Notes: Wow! My first cliffhanger. Don't worry even I'm on suspense in what I will write next. Any questions I'll gratefully answer.  
  
Ok. For the bad news. There is a 70% chance that I'll be going to Canada for the week. That means NO UPDATE! That doesn't mean I won't be writing.  
  
This trip is good Relaxation and Inspiration. Don't worry, there's a chance I might not go. T_T So please update and the next chapter will be the longest I've ever written. Right now it's 2 pages. The more reviews the more pages I add. Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	8. The Project

Authors Note: I'm so so so so so soooooooooo sorry about the last chapter. I don't know what happened but when I typed it, it didn't have all those symbols it came up when the chapter was posted.  
  
Also the trip to Canada has been delayed. I don't know if I'm going anymore. ::sigh:: I really needed the relaxation and inspiration. Also I want to apologies if the story is moving kind of slow.  
  
It will be speeding up. Enjoy!  
  
::The Project::  
  
(Sesshoumaru's Pov)  
  
'It hasn't even been a whole two days AND I already have conflicts in my life.'  
  
I had seen that girl, 'Kagome' walking into the dormitory with my idiot-half brother.  
  
What she was doing with him is a mystery to me. 'Why should I care? I mean she's just another girl.'  
  
You know exactly why you care? You like her.  
  
'Why would I like that wench? What's so special about her?'  
  
It's cause she is rebellious. She doesn't just agree and giggle at whatever you say?  
  
'I'm not going to argue with myself. I have to get to my kendo practice.'  
  
Well like you said, I AM you so I know exactly what goes on behind that stoic mask of yours. I will leave you......for now..  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Wait Up!" I was brought out of my thoughts by the very topic of them. And for some odd reason  
  
I stopped.  
  
"What do you want?" I said as I started walking again.  
  
"Nice to see you to?" came the sarcastic voice of Kagome  
  
"Look I came to make some kind of peace offering." she continued. "I guess I kind of over reacted. I mean you do have your right to an opinion. Look I agree to what you said before, were not friends and we wouldn't even be talking to each other if it wasn't fo-,"  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HANGING AROUND SESSHY!!!"  
  
'Oh no, not know"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome's Pov  
  
"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING AROUND SESSHY!!!"  
  
I turned around to see about 25 girls holding a giant banner that said 'Sesshy Fan club' There was a girl that was standing in front of them, she seemed to be the leader.  
  
"What's a little freshman like you doin' hangin' around Sesshy!?!"  
  
I didn't hear her I was to amazed by what I saw. I couldn't control what came out my mouth next.  
  
"Kami..I knew Sesshoumaru was popular, but all of THIS! I mean don't you think your over doing it. I mean he IS handsome and all but MAN he isn't THAT great!"  
  
It was to late to realize my mistake. I could see the steam coming out of all of there ears many started cheering on the leader with:  
  
"Are you going to let her say that about Sesshoumaru, Kagura."  
  
"Why that little bitch!"  
  
"How DARE she."  
  
"Look LITTLE GIRL! I don't who you think you are, bu-."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
*~*~*~*~ Sesshoumaru's Pov  
  
I really didn't want to deal with that idiot fan club of mine but they always seem to find me at the wrong time.  
  
I was also surprised at what Kagome said. 'So, she thinks I'm handsome? Interesting'  
  
I was really looking forward to how she was going to handle this. I was going to help her when they attacked, but for know I was going to enjoy some entertainment before my kendo class.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said I don't know who I think I am. But I know I'm Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"So....the freshman has a sense of humor." Kagura said as she started to advance toward Kagome. I could tell Kagome was getting mad.  
  
"Let me show you exactly how funny I can be Kagome."  
  
It was then Kagura launched at Kagome aiming at her face. I was very surprised when Kagome dodged to the left and knead Kagura in the stomach.  
  
A lot of the Fan girls surrounded Kagura. Helping her to her feet.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get you freshman."  
  
I was surprised to see this girl could defend herself. I was amused when a blush graced her pretty little face after she realized the crowd that had formed and the whispers going around.  
  
"Oh! Sesshoumaru your still here? What's with the Fan Club?"  
  
"I'm going to be late for my kendo class."  
  
"Is it in the school dojo?" she asked  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Great! We can finish our talk on our way there. So where was I? Oh Yeah! I really want to get a good grade on this project so let's put our differences aside and we can come up with a creative assignment."  
  
"Ok. Just for the assignment."  
  
*~*~*~*~* [Kagome's Pov]  
  
"OK class welcome to your first archery class of the year. My name is Kaede. Please if you have archery experience move to the left of the room. If you don't have any please to the right." The archery teacher was a small old lady with a patch over her right eye. She seemed to be nice. I moved over to the left of the room. There were only about 25 people in the class including myself. It didn't escape me that the only people with experience were me and a boy with short, brown hair and had that boyish look. In short.......he was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru.  
  
'WAIT A SECOND!!!!! Why am I comparing boys to Sesshoumaru? I looked over at the screen door that separated the archery class from the kendo class.  
  
'Maybe It's cause of that freaky Fan Club of his.'  
  
"Hello." I looked over at the brown haired boy. He was smiling at me.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"My name Hojo Hitori."  
  
"Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Is this your first year Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah..why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I haven't seen you around before. This is my second year."  
  
'Whoa! I thought he was a freshman like me.'  
  
But before we could continue the conversation, Kaede began to speak.  
  
"Ok. It seems we only have two people with experience in this class. I already know you Hojo, but what's your name miss."  
  
I blushed. Everyone had there attention turned towards me. Some girls gave me VERY scary looks. I assumed they were from the Fan Club.  
  
"Umm..Kagome Higurashi." Kaede looked down at the clipboard she was holding.  
  
"Ah Yes..Higurashi. Your a first year yet you say you have archery experience, do you mine doing a demonstration?" she said handing me the bow and quiver.  
  
"Sure!" I really wanted to show off to those Fan Club girls. Why? I didn't know. I just felt like it. Maybe just to see there faces.  
  
I positioned the bow and quiver and aimed at the bull's-eye. All other noises from the room were drowned out by my concentration.  
  
I released.  
  
I heard gasps from throughout the room.  
  
I smirked.  
  
Looking over at the Fan Girls I could see the steam coming out of there ears.  
  
"Very good Ms. Higurashi. Try another one." She handed me another quiver.  
  
Again the same routine except this time the second arrow sliced through the first.  
  
"Excellent! Where did you learn such archery?"  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
"Well..I guess you and Hojo can help me teach the class."  
  
I smiled at Hojo. He was blushing. A LOT.  
  
*~* Sesshoumaru's Pov}*~*~ I saw her little performance. It surprised me VERY MUCH. So the little freshman wasn't lying, she was an advanced archer.  
  
I was looking through the door of at Kaede's archery class. I knew she was there and I was very curious. II didn't need to pay attention to my instructor. He was going over the basic stances with the katana.  
  
But there was something I didn't want to see. Her being around that Hojo boy. He wasn't as popular as me, but he was well known by girls around the school. And the way he was acting around Kagome it seems she caught his attention.  
  
But seeing Kagome hit another bull's-eye gave me an idea on what we could do for our Warring-States Era Project.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome's Pov  
  
So it was now Friday. I hadn't spoken to Sesshoumaru since that day with the Fan club. That was a bad thing. So I was really surprised when he stopped by my dorm room last night. If it was possible I my jaw would of hit the floor. He told me to meet him at the park at 12:00.  
  
That's why I was currently strolling threw the park wishing he told me WHERE at the park to meet him, I mean it WAS a pretty big park.  
  
Something bothered me though. How did he know my dorm room number.  
  
I looked around. The park was truly beautiful. The remaining features of summer were being replaced by the cool are and colorful leaves of autumn.  
  
I wasn't really paying attention and bumped into something or someone. I automatically knew who it was by the had on my ass.  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
SLAP  
  
CRACK  
  
THUD  
  
"Nice to see you to Kagome." Said the voice of a swirly eyed Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing hear Miroku?" I said helping him up.  
  
"Well, something told me to come this way so I listened to my instincts."  
  
"Well I can't stay and chat, I'm meeting something."  
  
"Oh Really? So who are you supposedly meeting?"  
  
"Me."  
  
We both looked at the voice that came from behind Miroku.  
  
I noticed Miroku paled a little, then a sly grin came on his face. I was going to kill him if he was thinking THAT.  
  
"Miroku please get rid of the perverted thoughts that I know are going through your head!"  
  
"See ya' Later Kag's." he said as he left with that same look on his face.  
  
I turned back at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why do you let that guy grope you?" he asked as he sat down on one of the benches. I was surprised by his question.  
  
"Oh you mean Miroku! He's a real sweetheart sometimes, but other times he's a total lecher."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Uhhhh, no he's just a friend." 'Why is Sesshoumaru asking me all these questions?  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I asked you to come here because I wanted to discuss the Warring States-Era project?"  
  
I let my question drop for now.  
  
"Yeah if we don't get started we're going to fail. Do you have an idea for what we can do cause I have absolutely no ideas."  
  
I wasn't lying. I even sat down for a hour contemplating on the options we had.  
  
"Yes I do have an idea."  
  
"Well, WHAT IS IT!"  
  
"Please do not yell in my ears. You take archery right.." I nodded "Well archery and swordsmanship are two ways of life during the Warring-States Era. Maybe we can put on some sort of show using what were most skilled at."  
  
"That's a great idea! Where do we start."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Well that's this week's chapter. How was it? Good..Bad..? I WANNA KNOW! Please review and tell me. Flames are accepted. Ideas are also accepted and I'll answer any questions.  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	9. The Project Part II

Author's Notes: Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Also updates may be coming slower than usual cause I'm working On a new story. :::Sigh::: I don't know why all it means is more updates for me.  
  
I know this update is sort of late but I've been really busy this week. I'm also have been doing a lot of packing cause I'm going on vacation soon. This time for real!!!!  
  
This chapter may be a little short so ENJOY!!!!  
  
The Practice part II **Kagome's Pov**  
  
"Okay I must be hearing things you want me to what?"  
  
Currently I was in the secluded part of the park with Sesshoumaru. It's was a beautiful place. There were different flowers everywhere and the trees were beginning to take on different colors for the oncoming autumn.  
  
I had my bow and arrows and Sesshoumaru had his katana. It was a Saturday and I didn't have any classes.  
  
"Don't be stupid girl, you heard what I said."  
  
"First of all my name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Second, are you Crazy? I can't shoot my arrow at you! These things are sharp and you could DIE!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. It made him look SO sexy. I could barely keep my blush down.  
  
"I didn't know you were so worried about my health Ka-go-me."  
  
I could just imagine how red my face was at this minute.  
  
"I-I ...I'm not worried about YOU! It's just if YOU die I will get massacred by those fan girls of yours." "Just do it."  
  
I sighed and aimed the arrow.  
  
"Okay but just to let you know these things travel at 90mph."  
  
With that I let the arrow fly.  
  
And much to my surprise Sesshoumaru dodged it using his katana. He was currently running away from me.  
  
"Aim another One." He said while running.  
  
At this point I didn't judge his decisions and began chasing him.  
  
Soon I was running parallel to him. I aimed another one and he sliced it in half. I was really getting frustrated. He was dodging my arrows like it was NOTHING!!  
  
I should be able to hit him. I shot another arrow not holding back and AGAIN he dodged it so it hit a tree. He stopped running and so did I.  
  
"Your very fast. Not many people can keep up with me."  
  
Soon I realized exactly how tired my legs were and I collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Your good." I said catching my breath.  
  
"I know." And with that he sat down at the base of a tree.  
  
"So this is our project. We need to spend as much time practicing, since we already wasted a week."  
  
"I know." He stood up. "You ready for another round?" I got up.  
  
"Yeah but I have a feeling this is going to get harder as time goes by."  
  
(A week later)  
  
I was SO right. Sesshoumaru was a slave driver. I almost never spoke to any of my friends and all my spare time was 'training' with Sesshoumaru.  
  
I learned he was very skilled with the katana and I think I surprised him a couple of times. I also noticed a lot of rumors began to spread about Sesshoumaru and I.  
  
Something I REALLY didn't like was having that fan club of his on my back. Especially Kagura.  
  
Sometimes I would have to fight Kagura just to get her to leave me alone. Even Sango sometimes had to shoo them away.  
  
It was currently the day Myouga-sensei's project was due. We were in the school doji. I saw a lot more students there than that was in my class.  
  
Students were all dressed up practicing there act. The divider that was usually there to separate the archery class from the kendo class wasn't there any more which made the room REALLY large.  
  
I was looking for Sesshoumaru. He told me to dress up in one of my traditional miko outfits. He didn't tell me what he was wearing and I was dieing to see what he was wearing. ( Kagome was wearing the same outfit Kikyou usually wears in the anime.)  
  
"Sorry." I said as I bumped into someone.  
  
I looked around only to see Sango.  
  
"Kagome.WHAT are you wearing?" "I could ask you the same thing." I looked over at Sango. ( She was wearing the tajiya outfit)  
  
"It's for the project. I'm a demon exterminator."  
  
"Oh? So where's the demon your suppose to exterminate?"  
  
"Right hear."  
  
We turned around to see Inuyasha dressed up in a what seemed to be a fire-rat kimono. It was blood red and very baggy.  
  
"Oh so there's my dog demon!"  
  
Sango said looking at Inuyasha. I could barely keep in my laughter.  
  
"Inuyasha your really living up to your name."  
  
All of us turned to the voice to see Miroku standing in a monk's outfit.  
  
Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You ::Ha:: a ::::Ha::: Monk?" Sango said. She was currently rolling on the floor.  
  
"What!! It could happen?"  
  
Everyone laughed harder.  
  
"Ok. This is all fine and dandy but have any of you seen Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Feh. What would you want with that ass?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well dog-boy that 'ass' is my partner for this project." I said pointing an accusing finger at him. I noticed Inuyasha was looking at me with that same stare he did the first time we met.  
  
"Hello..anyone home?" I said waving my finger in front of his face.  
  
"Feh." And with that he turned around and left.  
  
"So.....Sango." Miroku said. I could tell he was trying to break the silence.  
  
"If I dress up like a like a demon......will you subdue me?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Sango said hitting him with what seemed to be as giant boomerang.  
  
It must of been hard because he was currently unconscious.  
  
"Sango WHAT is that?" I said pointing at the boomerang.  
  
"I call it Hiraikotsu. It's a very common demon-extermination weapon."  
  
She looked down at Miroku.  
  
"I better take him to his partner before he wakes up. See you later Kag-chan."  
  
After she dragged him away I continued my search for Sesshoumaru.  
  
'I give up I looked all over.'  
  
I thought as I was about to leave the doji.  
  
As I open the screen door what I saw took my breath away.  
  
Sesshoumaru..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: please don't kill me for this chapter I know it's short! Also the next time I update won't be for a while. If you want a specific date it should be around ::checks calendar:: the 27th of August.  
  
*Dodges flames* but that's the LATEST. NO LATER THAN AUGUST 27th  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	10. AN Explanations

No.  
  
I'm not dead.  
  
No.  
  
This isn't an update.  
  
And No.  
  
I'm not abandoning this story.  
  
Yes.  
  
I know I said I was updating before the 27th of August.  
  
Yes.  
  
I also know that I did keep my promise with 'S, T W D M A R' but unfortunately for YOU I didn't keep that promise with this story.  
  
So this is my "explanation" Have you guys ever had a schedule that seemed to be perfect at the moment but ONE little incident ruins the whole thing?  
  
~Sighs~  
  
That's exactly what happened to me. Also have you ever had the worst luck known to man?  
  
~Sighs~  
  
Again that's what happening to me.  
  
I was planning on begin writing the next chapter after 'S, T W D M A R' chapter four was released but the next thing I know I'm sitting in Maryland at my father's house with no way to update anything for a whole week. I just got back Yesterday and when I FINALLY can right the next chapter I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK So know I'm hear TRYING to think up or ideas. PLEASE HELP ME. Its u to you guys..the more help I get the faster the update. I'm in a REALLLLLLLLLLLLL Bitchy mood SOOOOO  
  
YOU GOT THE FLAMES  
  
I GOT THE FLAMETHROWER  
  
I'm in NO mood to deal with negative reviews. I DO however except constructive criticism So to all those the are thinking "HEY WHERE"S SAIYUNA-SAN" NOW YA KNOW.  
  
DEAL WITH IT.  
  
*Please excuse my attitude...very very very BAAAAAAADDDDD WEEK!*  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	11. All Jokes Aside Yeah Right

Author's Note: I am unbelievably sorry. It is WAY past August 27th. I didn't mean to lie to you guys put I just didn't expect it would take me this long to update this story. I just had writer's block and school WAS NOT helping the situation.  
  
Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry again.  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha...do you think I'd actually be going to school?.....Think about it.  
  
Chapter 11(I think?)  
  
~Inuyasha's Pov~  
  
I watched as Kagome walked away. I didn't know why? But the fact that Kagome had been hanging around Sesshoumaru made me mad. Maybe it was the fact I despised my half-brother. I wanted to believe it was that reason but I knew better.  
  
It was because of Kagome's striking resemblance to her. Thinking of Kagome with Sesshoumaru was thinking of the one he loved cheating on him. Inuyasha didn't know when it happened, but he wanted to be around Kagome. Maybe as a friend, maybe as a friend, maybe more. He just wanted to be around Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"Inuyasha do you want to practice our routine before we have to present?"  
  
Sango asked. She just finished returning Miroku to his partner.  
  
"Yeah, sure Sango." Inuyasha said going into a defensive stance.  
  
(Sesshoumaru's Pov)  
  
"Ya' know, if your mouth stays open any longer, flies will find a cavern in your mouth."  
  
I said smirking at Kagome. She had opened the shoji screen and has been staring at me ever since. Over the past week with this freshman, I have learned to tolerate her. She's even become a form of entertainment for me. She became mad so easily.  
  
"HEY! Stop being a jerk! You just surprised me that's all!"  
  
See what I mean?  
  
"Where have you been? I was beginning to think you ditched me."  
  
Kagome's voice got much more quiet with every word. I was taken aback a bit. 'She thinks I would actu--..' I cut off my own thoughts.  
  
"Your being ridiculous. This isn't just YOUR grade."  
  
Kagome blushed. She had been doing that around me a lot lately. In his opinion she looked even prettier like that.  
  
"Do you want to practice one more time before we present?"  
  
She said looking at me with a smile I've grown attached to. I nodded in response to her question. But something was nagging at the back of my mind.  
  
"Are you sure you can run in that outfit?"  
  
I said raising an eyebrow. She looked down at her outfit. Than she looked up at me and laughed.  
  
"Exactly what is so funny?" I asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Sessy-dear." She said walking away. I smiled to myself. One of those rare smiles girls would die just have directed at them.  
  
'Yes a very nice form of entertainment indeed.'  
  
. . . (Kagome's POV)  
  
The presentations went very well. All the teams seemed to put a lot of work into there acts. I actually learned a lot about the Warring-States Era. We were sitting on the doji floor as Myouga- sensei congratulated us.  
  
"It seems everyone worked very hard on there presentations. They were all creative.." He looked over at Miroku. "..some more than others."  
  
I laughed remembering Miroku and Malaya's presentation.  
  
*~*~Flashback*~*~  
  
"Next presenting will be Segura Miroku and Masashi Malaya." Myouga said.  
  
Miroku and his partner took center stage. Malaya seemed to be upset but Miroku couldn't move the smile from his lips. Miroku began to start.  
  
"Hello beautiful ladies."  
  
He put on one of his most charming smiles. I could already see the smoke coming out of Sango's ears.  
  
"Today my lovely partner and I will demonstrate the proper way a monk would court a lady in the Sengoku Jidai period."  
  
Miroku walked up to Malaya and groped her dead in front of everyone.  
  
Sango looked like she was about to half a heart attack.  
  
Malaya slapped Miroku dead on the face but Miroku didn't seem fazed.  
  
"But my beautiful maiden, I was just admiring your lovely body." Miroku said winking at her.  
  
"Get away from me you awful Houshi." Malaya said. She was either a REALLY good actor or she really wanted to kill Miroku. I couldn't tell.  
  
"Lady Malaya I just wanted to know if you would do this humble monk the honor of bearing his child."  
  
Everyone gasped at the question. Inuyasha and I both tried to restrain our laughter. But what happened next NOBODY expected.  
  
"Why yes humble monk, I would be honored."  
  
Anime Fall  
  
*~*~End Flashback*~*~  
  
It had taken an army off students to hold Sango back. The weird thing about that presentation was that was actually HOW they acted back in the Warring States.  
  
I personally thought the best presentations were Inuyasha and Sango's and Myself and Sesshoumaru's. Both our teams were chosen to perform again at the winter festival.  
  
I was currently in the dressing room changing out of my priestess outfit and into normal clothes.  
  
To perform in the Winter Festival I would earn a lot of credit's for all my classes.  
  
"Hey Kag's you coming or not?" Sango asked from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah hold on." I grabbed my bag and followed Sango out the door. We met up with Inuyasha and Miroku. Few people were left in the doji. I looked around for Sesshoumaru but I didn't see him.  
  
'I guess he left already.' I sighed  
  
'Why do I care?' I looked toward Sango she seemed to be saying something.  
  
"...so it's decided. We'll crash at Kagome and my room for a blockbuster night."  
  
I looked at my watch. It was 5:40.  
  
"Got some where to go?" I looked over at Inuyasha. He was wearing a black shirt with baggy jean pants. Kagome didn't want to admit it but he looked good like that, with his hair let down.  
  
"No." I said looking away. Miroku just got slapped by Sango for something he did.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha began. I looked over at him. He was blushing for some reason.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" I was beginning to worry about him.  
  
"Umm...would you like to go out sometime...alone?" He couldn't look me in the eye after he asked. I wanted to laugh at how cute he looked.  
  
'Even after all the fowl names he called me. I guess that's just his way of showing he cares.  
  
"Umm..sure Inuyasha. I would love that." I said giving him a bright smile.  
  
He looked surprised by my answer. He was about to say something but was cut off by Miroku's voice.  
  
"You guys coming or not!!!!" he yelled from the exit.  
  
Inuyasha and I quickly rushed over. Not knowing we were being watched by a pair of golden eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: So how was it? Not that long...I know but still it's better than nothing right? Please review and give me feedback. I'm open for suggestions.  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	12. The Latest Development

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Another day..Another update. If you're reading Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right you already know I've come up with a sufficient schedule I'm pretty sure I can stick with.  
  
Well, if you don't have any idea about what I'm talking about here's the schedule:  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right- Twice a month  
  
Living The College Life- Twice A Month( This is until I get further inspiration)  
  
Another note is I won't be writing this story in first person anymore. Well not in this chapter, I haven't decided for the rest of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I know I haven't been putting these up so here it goes. Trust Me. If I owned Inuyasha would I be wasting my time with you people. *no offense* Think about it.  
  
~*Living The College Life~*  
*Chapter 12*  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome walk away with his wretch-of-a-brother. He smirked to himself. 'Dumb girl doesn't even realize that idiot is just using her as a replacement.'  
  
Deep down Sesshoumaru wanted to save her. Keep Kagome from getting hurt. After hanging out with her for the past couple of weeks Sesshoumaru had come to well...at least respect her. She's not as bad as those brainless wenches.  
  
'Like Kagura.' Sesshoumaru shuddered at the thought. Yes. He would prefer Kagome over Kagura any day. Sesshoumaru grabbed his stuff and headed towards his room.  
  
Unnoticed to Sesshoumaru the cold ice he kept shielding his heart began to melt away.  
  
*~ Kagome sat in the Foreign Studies hall. This was one of her least favorite classes. There were about sixty students and it was another mixed class. All the teacher mainly talked about was the exchange of currency between different countries.  
  
In Kagome's head the only good thing good about this class was she shared it with Sango who was taking notes like crazy. Kagome didn't know why but this was one of Sango's favorite classes.  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch. She sighed, another twenty minutes. After this class she had no more classes but she still had to go to the library AND had archery practice.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. She had noticed he was in a lot of her classes. He hadn't said anything to her since the project and she sort of felt bad.  
  
'He seems so lonely.'  
  
Kagura hadn't said anything to her and had been leaving her alone. But it seemed she was even more dedicated to get Sesshoumaru lately. Sesshoumaru, like usual, ignored her or threw her a cold comment. But she kept batting her eyelashes and her being stubborn.  
  
'Can't she take a hint? I mean it's obvious he doesn't like her!! Wait?!?!?! I don't care!! I'm just bored!!'  
  
Kagome hadn't realized she'd been staring. Sango snickered.  
  
"See something you like?" Sango had to hold back a laugh when her friend's face turned a deep red.  
  
"...and class read the first twelve chapters and remember to take notes." The class groaned.  
  
Kagome had just noticed class was over. She began to put her stuff away.  
  
"So Kagome why were you staring at Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
"I wasn't staring."  
  
"Come on Kag's you can tell me." They were now leaving the class.  
  
"Sango leave it alone." Kagome said in a warning voice.  
  
"Okay.okay..Well were are you headed?" Sango asked.  
  
"To the library I have a lot of stuff needs to be done." Kagome said rubbing her temples.  
  
"Well don't be surprised if we see Miroku there. He told me he was going there earlier."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango with a questioning glance.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Kagome your not the only one that's been loaded with work." Both girls laughed.  
  
~* They had been here for about an hour and Kagome noticed she was getting a lot of work done. That was until twiddle dee and twiddle dumber showed up.  
  
"How are the most beautiful women I know doing today." Miroku said sitting across from them. Inuyasha doing the same.  
  
Sango glared at him.  
  
"What do you guys want?"  
  
"Take a look at this." Inuyasha said handing a flyer towards Kagome.  
  
'One of the largest parties of the year. Come in a costume of your choosing. Hosted by Kagura, all who see this flyer are invited.' Kagome read out loud.  
  
"Inuyasha if ya' haven't noticed Kagura and I aren't the best of friends.."  
  
"..same here." Sango said.  
  
"Didn't you just read the flyer. EVERYONE'S invited, plus they say her family is almost as rich as our very own Inuyasha here." Miroku said pointing towards the boy.  
  
"Plus from the looks of it...." Inuyasha looked at all the scattered papers and books on the desk. "....you guys could use a little break."  
  
"AND what would the party be without your lovely presence Sango," Miroku said trying to give a puppy-dog face.  
  
'I may not like Kagura but I could surely use the break."  
  
"I'm in!!!" Kagome said.  
  
Everyone looked towards Sango. She hesitated. Then sighed.  
  
"Miroku, you could be a convincing bastard sometimes." The rest of the group cheered. Well that was until they were kicked out of the library.  
  
*~ "Sesshoumaru you're coming to my party right?" Kagura said, way to close for Sesshoumaru's comfort.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on Sess. I threw this whole party for you. I invited the whole school. It's a costume party.." Kagura said trying to convince him. She needed him to be at the party for her plan to work.  
  
'What the hell. I don't think I've got anything else to do.'  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Yay!!" Kagura let out a shriek that made Sesshoumaru cringe.  
  
"See you there Sess!!" Kagura said walking away.  
  
'Damn. Doesn't she have anything better to do than annoy me?'  
  
. . . "Are you ready yet Kagome? Where going to be late!!" Sango yelled to her friend from outside there dorm room door. They had to meet the guys at there dorm in three minutes, from there they were going to the mall.  
  
"Yeah!! Just let me get my coat. It's freezing outside." Kagome said grabbing her coat and exiting the room. Autumn had hit Tokyo like a rock. Temperatures went down to 15 degrees.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Kagome said grabbing Sango and walking over to the Inuyasha's room. It wasn't a long walk. They were around the corner.  
  
When they got there Sango wasted no time.  
  
BAM BAM BAM  
  
"Guys it's us come. Hurry up!!! We want to beat the crowd!" Sango said continuing to bang on the door.  
  
It was Wednesday and already 1:00. Luckily no classes were scheduled for today. The group were planning to buy costumes for Kagura's party and other essential items.  
  
"My god!! Will you fuckin wait already!!!" Came the voice of Inuyasha from the other side of the door. A few seconds later they emerged looking like they could face the blizzard of the century.  
  
"Please tell me your not coming out like that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"HEY!! It's really cold outside!! My sensitive skin is effected easily." Miroku explained. Sango and Kagome just gave them a weird look and laughed.  
  
"Whatever. Let's get going." Sango said.  
  
They were heading towards the exit when from around the corner came none other than the main topic of Kagome's thoughts of late.  
  
'Sesshoumaru. I didn't know he lived in this building. Weird I never saw him before.'  
  
At the sight of his older brother Inuyasha immediately went into defensive mode growling at his brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the four. His eyes lingering on Kagome a little longer than the rest. Kagome noticed this and blushed. Sesshoumaru smirked and turned his attention towards Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled even louder when he noticed there little interaction. He wanted to hit Sesshoumaru so badly at this moment.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, growl like the dog you are." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome really tried not to but a small chuckle escaped her mouth. Even Miroku was trying to keep it in.  
  
Inuyasha turned and glared at his so called friends. Kagome saw this and felt bad.  
  
"I..I.. I'm sorry." Kagome said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"See you later. Brother dear." Sesshoumaru said rounding the corner. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. Right before he turned the corner Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.  
  
"Goodbye Kagome." He said his voice unusually husky.  
  
Kagome just stood there and blushed. When Sesshoumaru was out of view Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at the trio.  
  
"Some friends you guys are."  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. It's just funny how you get all animal like near Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku burst out laughing leaving Inuyasha trailing after them mumbling something about 'Dumb bitch.'  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed to himself from where he stood listening.  
  
'Yes definitely better than Kagura.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Notes: Okay guys I finished this chapter on November 20, 2003. I'm telling you this because currently I can't get on the internet so this may be posted late. I'm sticking to my promised schedule, the computer just isn't.  
  
Yes a short chapter, but at least the story is moving long. I think..  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


End file.
